


Returning

by autumnlynn



Category: Leaving - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnlynn/pseuds/autumnlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to Margalicious on tumblr for the prompt! </p>
<p>Original Prompt: "after the last scene at the wedding Aaron leaves his date to go and find Julie…and we get the happy ending!"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Returning

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Margalicious on tumblr for the prompt! 
> 
> Original Prompt: "after the last scene at the wedding Aaron leaves his date to go and find Julie…and we get the happy ending!"

“God, why?” thought Julie as she stood in the back of the wedding hall. The bride and groom were reciting their lines. She remembered when she used to recite the vows silently along with them, mouthing the words in the corner of the room as if she was the happy bride. Dressed in white and innocent to the struggles of marriage. Ignorant to the future and living in a temporary, overpriced dream.

They were all the same. Weddings. Brides. Nervous planning, concerns about costs, the dress, the colours. Tedious details that would be forgotten in ten years’ time. Step by step and repeat. She lived for it and every time she projected herself onto them. They were her last hopes for her marriage and happiness or whatever was left of it. Until he came along.

“Real? I saw you mouth the wedding vows off by heart. How real was that?”

He was right. Of course he was. She had retorted with something stupid but it was too late. He had woken her up. He had gotten a job at the hotel and they began their own dream, their own fantasy. She remembered the first time they fucked and how nervous she was about being caught, about him not showing up, him leaving as soon as he saw her unclothed.

He didn't leave, not then at least. He fucked her more times than she could count. He gave her love and happiness encased in rose tinted glass. She repaid him by letting him do whatever he wanted to her. She was his - for however brief a time. 

Now, there he was, sitting at the front of the guest section with some young girl, almost like the day she first saw him. It was like he was mocking her in front of the entire world. 

“Oh, there’s Aaron with that young thing on his arm,” they’d said. 

“Reckon he’s finished fucking the over 40s?” Agnetha was smirking at her as she walked by. 

Her head was held high with whatever dignity she could muster. 

As the bride and groom headed down the aisle she caught him looking at her again. Or was it at the newly married couple?

“Stop it,” she told herself. “He didn’t want you, did he? No, not really.” Julie smoothed her uniform and stood straight as the bride and groom passed her by. She turned and followed shortly behind them. 

Responsibility. That’s what he had failed to understand. Responsibility to her children, to keep them happy with a roof over their heads. The duties of marriage and of being a parent.

“Too young, far too young” she thought as she plastered a fake smile across her face at the bride and groom.

Hours later, Julie walked outside the hotel as the reception continued. She walked around the side of the building into the shadows, her favourite place to stand and escape the drunken guests and mindless X Factor-esque pop music. She breathed. It felt like the first time all night she had properly been able to relax. She loved her job. She hated him being there.

“Julie.”

She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head. There he was, just looking at her. Standing on her walkway, on her pavement, in her shadows. How dare he just invade her space again?

“Aaron,” she said through gritted teeth. God how she wished she had kept smoking.

“I just wanted to be out here...with you” he said.

“Oh? And won’t your girlfriend miss you?” she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Aaron sighed and stepped toward her. “Please Julie, I didn’t mean to make you upset. I just wanted to talk.”

“How did you expect me to react?” she asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Look” he began, “You left. I went after you. Went to your house. I saw you sitting there at the table. Acting all fecking sitcom happy family. Just chatting like nothing ever happened. Like I had never existed,” he said, kicking some stones.

“You saw us. You didn’t hear us,” she spat. “You did hear me though, didn’t you? Screaming like a madwoman through your door and begging for you to just open it and listen to me.” She could feel herself trembling as she continued. “I gave up everything for you! My marriage, my family, my job, my dignity and--” she paused “when I tried to take responsibility for the mess, you just sat there and ignored me like a spoilt child. You--” her voice began to crack and she stopped turning away from him and pressing her hands against her face. 

She heard him walking up behind her, his feet scraping against the pavement. Feeling his hand on her upper arm she turned to face him and he pulled her towards him.

“Aaron, let me go!”

He put his hands on either side of her face and pressed his lips against hers. She froze for a moment before relaxing. He pulled away from her, pressing his forehead against hers. “I only brought her here to make you jealous. I love you, Julie”.

She rolled her eyes. "Aaron," she began, but was quickly cut off. 

He pulled her even closer to him. “You know you missed me,” he whispered.

Julie instinctively looked towards the ground. She couldn’t lie. They both knew she missed him. She looked up to respond, to say something even if it wasn’t completely the truth. Before she had the chance to say something, she felt Aaron’s lips on hers again. He pushed her against the stone wall of the hotel, pressing his entire body against hers. She felt him hard against her and her knickers started to become wet. 

Using his knee he spread her legs apart and continued kissing her. He varied his kisses the way he knew she liked. Hard, soft, biting her lips, flicking his tongue in her mouth. She pressed herself back against him, grinding her hips against his. She ran her fingers through his hair, tugging gently as his hands travelled up her stocking clad legs until his fingers found her knickers.

She moaned into his mouth as his fingers rubbed against her clit though her knickers. He slid one finger underneath the wet fabric and could feel her knees almost give way as he stroked her cunt. 

Julie slipped her hands between their bodies and unbuttoned his trousers while he continued to tease her centre as she pushed down his trousers and pants. Aaron pushed her knickers to one side and she wrapped her legs around him, hands gripping onto his shoulders for support. He rubbed his cock between her legs where his fingers had been moments before. He always loved teasing her. Making her contort and press herself against him before he entered her. 

"So. Perfect," he whispered in her ear, thrusting in and out of her over and over again. 

Her head was buried in the crook of his neck, trying to keep quiet. He fucked her hard. Almost as punishment for her avoiding him. All the tension and drama and unnecessary bullshit. 

She bit his neck, giving him back the mixture of pleasure and pain with which he was currently tormenting her. With a strangled gasp she came, her nails digging into him and her body arching against the hotel wall. Aaron came moments later, almost slamming her into the wall and filling her completely. 

They froze and then relaxed, their bodies still pressed against the building. Aaron pulled himself out of her and lowered her down gently. It was now her turn to pull him close. She kissed him slowly while he pulled up his trousers and buttoned them. 

“Tell me you’ll move in with me,” he said, straightening his jacket.

Julie sighed as she straightened her own clothes and looked at him with a small smile forming at the corners of her mouth. “Yeah, we’ll give it a try,” she said, turning and heading back into the hotel, heels clicking all the way.

Fin.


End file.
